Halloween
by Kuirdot
Summary: Mulder plans a Halloween to remember for Scully and himeself, but what happens when Scully gets a date, and when that date isnt all he's cracked up to be. MSR
1. Weekend Plans

**Title: **Halloween

**Note: **I havent written anything in a long time, I know i missed Halloween by about a week, sorry guys, hopefully you are still in the "Spooky" mood ;) This is just kindof setup. you know, the time before the main title. The strangness is still about to begin.

**Time: **Season 7 Halloween, right before dreamland. Anything before then is game for spoilers.

I don't own them, never will own them.

* * *

**Scully Voiceover: "Sometimes you look for something for so long that no matter what you do, you cant find it, even when you are looking straight at it."** Scully sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at the clock, it was 4:30. she'd been working on this report for a few hours now, and it wasn't even supposed to be in until Monday, she just hadn't wanted to take it home. Now her fingers hurt and so did her head. **"Sometimes it takes an occurrence, so strange and so out of the ordinary to make you see what is there. Sometimes it takes an epiphany, sometimes it takes someone to tell you they love you. Sometimes it takes Halloween."** She was ready to get out of there. She looked over at Mulder who was staring into space near the door, tapping a pencil on his knee where his feet were propped up on the desk. She was amazed he had restrained talking about Halloween all day today. It was tomorrow, but she had not heard a single word about it from him. In fact he had been a little bit quieter than normal in her opinion.

"So Mulder, any big plans for the weekend?" she said effectively breaking him out of his concentration. He looked no little bit surprised but answered readily enough that he didn't and asked her the same question. she replied that she liked to give out candy, but other than that she wasn't doing anything, then looked at the clock again. He noticed her attention was straying to the clock and grinned.

"I don't know about you Scully, but I think we need to get out of here half an hour early…" he trailed off and looked at her hopefully. She grinned at him, save her document, and snapped the laptop closed. He held her coat so that she could slip into it, and they walked together out of the office. Mulder, as always rested his hand on the small of her back as they walked. She no longer found this strange, infact she found it more strange when he didn't. The elevator ride was quiet, after so many years of working together they didn't feel the need to talk all the time. They stood a fair distance apart but there was a slight tension, as if both wanted to step closer, but neither did. Not wanting to cross the line drawn in the sand so long ago by virtue of their jobs. He walked her to her car, they said goodbye as she climbed in drove away, leaving Mulder standing in the parking lot with a plan forming in his head.

By time he had reached his car he now had a new answer to Scully's question about his plans for the weekend.

He knew of a place, not too far away where there was a all night Halloween costume party for adults only. They had a haunted house, shows, and a ball, refreshments, and prizes at midnight. He'd been there a few years before and had been impressed by the quality and had always wanted to go back. Mulder, instead of going home, went shopping. First was the super market, he needed some candy, if only to leave outside his door for the kids, he didn't want to ruin their Halloween while he was enjoying his own. Weighed down with Snickers, KitKats, DumDums, and Tootsie Rolls Mulder went in search of a costume shop. It had been a fair long time since he actually dressed up for Halloween. Now the costume had to be perfect.

A little while later Mulder emerged with two bags containing two costumes. It's a good thing he knew what size Scully wore. There was always a costume judging contest at this party. One of the categories was couples costumes and he was sure that he'd found something that would suit both of them nicely. And if that failed they could always go as FBI agents.

The thought never crossed his mind that she might refuse to go.

* * *

Scully also went shopping when she got home, another grocery store, but not for candy, for dinner and the rest of the food she would eat that week. She started in the produce and just as she was reaching for a container of strawberries someone else reached for the same one. Their hands brushed and she looked up to see one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He was tall, about six foot three, dark hair, and the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Go ahead." He said, and motioned towards the berries, smiling. His smile brought one of her own to her face as she put the berries in the cart. "Thanks." She moved away and continued her shopping, oblivious of the man watching her intently from where he continued to stand. His eyes changed as they followed her, from green to blue, and back to green. He set off after another moment, never picking up any berries.

Their path crossed a few more times as she was going down isles and he up them. Every time they smiled at each other. When they both ended up waiting in line to check out he started up a conversation. "Are you stalking me, Mis…." He trailed off, waiting for her to supply her name. She almost said Scully, being so used to giving her last name but caught herself just in time. "Dana." She said simply, then realized she hadn't addressed his question. "No, I thought it was you that was stalking me Mr…" she waited for his name. "Dave. I'm not, but I wish I could." It was a corny pickup line, but she smiled anyway. Dave seemed like a nice enough guy.

Just then she reached the check out and had to turn her attention to the cashier. By time she was done Dave was already gone. She sighed and shrugged it off. _Such is life_ she told herself. When she was finishing loading up her car she heard someone coming up behind her at a run and spun to meet them head on, hand automatically twitching towards her firearm at her hip. It was Dave.

"Hey Dana, I didn't want to miss you. I know that this may seem really forward, I normally don't do this…but I was hoping I could get your number." He was bashful, blushing and looking down when he finished talking. Scully smiled and gave it too him. He left and she drove away. She might have plans for Halloween after all.


	2. Reunion

**Title: **Halloween

**Time: **Season 7 Halloween, right before dreamland. Anything before then is game for spoilers.

* * *

Reunion

* * *

Scully awoke at 8 to the ringing of her alarm clock. She swung out of her bed and shivered. It was cold in her apartment. The search for her slippers and robe was a short one, he was pretty organized. After making herself some breakfast she sat on the sofa and flipped channels. Saturday morning television didn't reflect the fact that it was Halloween. The rest of the morning she cleaned her house and prepared for the onslaught of kids who would soon be knocking on her door. Her stash of candy was huge. Full sized candy bars that the kids loved. She had always loved Halloween. Since she had no children of her own to take around Trick-or-Treating she enjoyed making other kid's days. Around one she was still getting ready. Around one her phone rang.

"Hello?" she always had to remind herself not to say "Scully" on the weekends when she answered her home phone

"Dana? Hi Dana, It's Dave" She didn't have to be told that it was Dave on the other line. The only men who ever called her were Mulder and Skinner, and it was instantly clear it was neither of these.

"Hey Dave. It's good to hear from you." She was smiling widely. Maybe her non-existent social life was pick up.

"I was wondering, if you have nothing to do tonight there is this costume party, it's for adults only and they have all sorts of cool things like haunted houses and shows. I wanted to know if you would like to go with me. We could meet there, or I could pick you up, you probably want to meet there though, I bet." He was rambling on, clearly nervous.

"Yeah, that would be great, where is it and where do you want to meet?" she smiled to herself as he gave her the directions which she quickly wrote down.

"Oh yeah, I'm going as the devil." Dave said just as she hung up the phone.

As soon as she set it down the phone it rang again. She hurried back over and picked it up, feeling bad that she had cut him off. "Dave?" she asked into the phone.

"No, this is Mulder. Scully?" Mulder sounded confused and Scully flushed for being so stupid.

"Sorry Mulder, it's me. What do you need?" she asked, sure this was not a social call but rather a work related one.

"Who's this Dave?" Mulder asked. She wasn't quite sure how to interpret his tone. Was that a hint of jealously there?

"Oh, he's some guy I met last night." She could practically hear Mulder's eyebrows arching in his apartment across town.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Mulder, do you need something? I was just about to walk out the door." She wasn't really, but she decided that this conversation was getting just a little bit uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight." Her stomach dropped out from under her. If only Mulder had called her about twenty minutes earlier. She would have been more than glad to go with Mulder. But she couldn't cancel on Dave. She didn't even have his phone number.

"I'm sorry Mulder, I've already made plans. I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay Scully…See you Monday."

She felt horrible. But there was no way that she could cancel. And she saw Mulder every day, she had a chance at a social life here. Scully sighed, decided she couldn't make her life revolve around everyone else; besides. She had worked with Mulder for over seven years now, she'd pushed aside any feelings he might hold for the man. Or so she told herself every day. Pushing her doubts away now wasn't that hard. She needed a costume.

* * *

Mulder set down the phone in shock. His brilliant idea, the costumes, everything, was instantly ruined. He sat down abruptly on the couch, completely shocked. First he calls and Scully is looking for some guy named Dave, then she had suddenly developed plans for tonight, probably with this Dave.

Mulder didn't know Dave, but he didn't like him. Not at all. He was jealous and he knew it. Mulder didn't do well with jealousy.

* * *

Scully walked into the same costume shop as Mulder had the day before. After browsing around a little bit she found a few costumes and tried them on. She selected one, and went out to complete the rest of her costume. A pair of high heel satrapy silver shoes and a bottle of platinum blonde washout hair dye later, she headed home to get ready.

It was about five when she was completely done. She was about to walk out the door when the phone rang again. She stopped at the door and looked at the phone mournfully. She wanted to pick it up, but that would make her late to meet Dave. She continued to walk out the door, checking to make sure that her cell phone was in her purse. If anyone really needed her they could call her cell.

* * *

Mulder set down his phone. She didn't pick up…well, he was just going to have to go alone. He got in his car and started driving as if he was in a daze. The world was as if it was black and white, there was no vibrancy to it. It was Halloween and Scully was out with another man.

* * *

Scully stepped out of the car and looked around, it was still light out, but it was starting to get dark, and chilly. She had brought a white wrap to keep her shoulder's warm but she realized that her legs were going to freeze. The parking was an open field and it looked like the actual event was at a country fair ground. She looked around and wished she had Dave's cell phone number. She didn't know how she would ever find him here. She passed through the gates and made a note of them, there was only one intrance in sight. Something that she took note of in any place she entered.

He had wanted to meet outside the haunted house. She headed towards the biggest building hoping that she could either find it or find someone who worked there to ask. It was a crowded party already; there were people in all kind of costumes running around. A few guys stopped and whistled at her as she walked by. She cracked a grin, somewhat liking the attention. Going to work in a suit and carrying a gun every day didn't leave a lot of opportunity to give in to her feminine instincts.

Even though she had no idea where she was going she felt confident. It's not like any of the guys could molest her if they tried. Her day job kind of guaranteed her protection from anything but a mob, not that anyone would try it here among all these people. She would find Dave and they would have great night.

* * *

Mulder got out of the car and walked towards the party. Normally he would have been thrilled by the environment, but today it couldn't really lift his spirits. He was standing next to a vendor of funnel cakes that was labeled Zombie Brains when out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman dressed as Merlin Monroe in her most famous photo. The white dress. That was the costume that he bought for Scully yesterday, it made him even sadder. _This woman pulls it off perfectly, as Scully would have done._ The hair was the perfect length, she had the perfect figure. _Now if only she was Scully._ He thought to himself.

The woman spun around, as if looking for something. Mulder saw, under platinum blonde hair, it _was_ Scully and his jaw just about dropped out of existence. However at the same time he saw the man, dressed as the devil, standing about twenty yards behind Scully holding a pistol and aiming it at his partner's head. Instinct took over and he yelled "GUN. SCULLY GET DOWN!".

She was shocked, but she was also a FBI Agent and threw herself instantly to the ground, as many other people in the area did, a few after they heard the shot. It buried itself into the stand next to where Mulder was standing, where he would have been standing had he not seen the gun. In fact, the bullet would have missed Scully entirely.

When he looked up the devil man had fled, as if he had disappeared. Mulder leapt to his feet and scanned around, there were people looking at him in shock, as if he had fired the shot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ID "Agent Mulder, FBI. Everyone please stay calm." He said as he walked towards Scully who was just now picking herself up and brushing off the dirt off her pure white costume.

He smiled at her and she looked at him in confusion. Her eyes were filled with emotions that he wasn't sure that he could classify, fear and Confusion of course- she had just been shot at. But she also looked glad to see him, but that could just have been the fact of finding a friendly face among the masses of the unknown. "I have a lot of questions right now. One of them being why are you here? The rest mostly revolving around why we never seem to get a day off." Her words were almost flippant but her attitude was deadly serious. "Okay Mulder, lets get going." Her voice, quiet till now took on the "calm the mob in full cry" quality that all agents learned in training.

"ALRIGHT. Everyone remain calm. As my partner said, we are FBI Agents. She removed her badge from her purse and flashed it around. I'm looking for someone in charge here. We're going to have to seal this place off until we find that man who fired that shot. The calmer you all stay the quicker this can be resolved and the quicker we can go back to our evening." The crowd was responding well to her so Mulder slipped away to seal off the gate muttering under his breath "I'm going to secure it up. I'll be back soon Mrs. Monroe." She spared a second to glare at him and noticed he was dressed as a passable Bobby Kennedy.


End file.
